micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Woodlands Republic
The Woodlands Republic (WR) is a micronation located in Northern Virginia with additional claims in California, New York, Canada and Ireland. It was established in June 2014 by former KOV member Connor Mannion. History Prior to its establishment, Connor was a minister in the Kingdom of Virginia. On June 2014, a argument ensued between Enoch and Connor. This resulted in Connor seceding from the Kingdom. Angered, Enoch threatened to launch a invasion but after numerous peace talks, both sides came to an agreement and recognized each other. They even formed a union. By February, the KOV ceased to exist and Enoch joined the WR and became prime minister. In March, a conflict arose with the Empire of Virginia and Town Rangers, Paul Kang (Leader of Alpahdor) ended up getting involved. During this conflict, Paul began to harass Enoch and tried to rally his friends against him. Eventually however, peace was made but Paul kept on getting involved in the region,. During negotiations, Paul demanded that he gets access to Enoch's personal documents for "diplomatic purposes" Enoch refused. Later on in a private chat, Paul announced to Harith (Leader of the EOV) that he has had enough and he will blackmail Enoch. This however, failed. By August 2015 WR has increased in power. This era is called "The WR Golden Age" In 8/10/15 Connor relunctanlty handed authority to Enoch Chung. However, this was short lived and resulted in political unrest. By 8/11/15 there were 2 opposing governments in the WR, one loyal to Connor and the other to Enoch. The WR Military declared support for Connor. On 9/5/15 it is officially restored. Military The WR has a small military with a limited arsenal. It also has local militias. It consists fo three major branches: The Army. Navy and Air Force. The WRA is commanded by Isaac Chung but the president and prime minister hold powers too. There are 2 branches in the WR Military: Ground Forces, and Navy. The Military as of now is very small and it has plans to purchase more weaponry and recruit more soldiers. Uniforms As of 2015, the WR has no official uniforms. They do use civilian clothing, vests and masks. The constitution forbids that the WR intervenes in other conflicts. Troops are used for defense purposes only. Politics The WR, hence the name is a presidential republic. A President is elected every 2 years and the prime minister is appointed by the president himself. The WR currently has no parliament or congress. President is the sole ruler of the WR. A new one is elecetd every year by a vote. The Prime Minister is selected by the President himself. States and Territories have elements of autonomy, they can form indivusal militia groups and pass laws. Hence, WR is sometimes considered a confederecy by some. However, Sates have the right to be monitered and are banned from seceding. Foreign Relations The WR maintains relations with its neighbors the Empire of Virginia and Nedland It is a member of the BCU, a local micronational organization led by Harith Zapata from the EOV. Economy The WR controls a vast amount of natural resources in it's wooded territory. Most of it is avabile for trade. In July 2015 the WR formed trade relations with the EOV. The WR as of now uses the US Dollar as it's offical currency, however, it has plans to create a unique currency of it's own. In 2014 The president declared "Connor Bucks" to be the offical currency, However, as of now a new currency is in devolpment. Geography Much of the WR is covered by woods and ponds. The Capital Area however, consists of some neighborhoods. The Woods in these areas are home to many wildlife. Mostly fish and other species. There are many regions in the WR. The WR is located in the Eastern United States. specificlly Northern Virginia. However, it has several territories outside of the state. An estimated 80% of the WR is heavily wooded. Much of it can be used can be used for agriculture, and residental use. Nearby the Woodlands is ruins from the 1900's. The area used to be a part of a Boxcar Station, The ruins can be seen today however, much of the priceless peices have been stolen prior to the WR's establishment. WR Landscape.jpeg|Capital Landscape Kk kk.jpg image.jpg Relations Allies *Republic of Smithville *Sangheili Union *Diplomatic Republic of Berlonia *Empire of Virginia *United Islands *Republic of Kangchung *Town Ranger *Radon Recognized *Republic of Keig *United Islands *United Republic *Federation of Westland *Republic of China (Taiwan) *Republic of Korea (South Korea) *United Nation members (few exceptions) *Republic of Tibet *Republic of Somaliland Unrecognized/Hostile *Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea *Peoples Republic of China *ISIS *Imperial State of Tian *Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Islamic Republic of Iran *Eritrea Pending *Kurdistan *Catalonia *Western Sahara *Kingdom of York *Republic of Turkey *State of Israel *Palestine Culture Demographics Category:Republic